everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High Wiki:Canon
Canon is the whole of facts that are considered true either within a certain context or by an organization. Examples of Ever After High canon are that Apple White needs glasses, that "The World of Ever After High" is the very first webisode, and that C.A. Cupid is voiced in English by Erin Fitzgerald. Monster High, as the sister franchise of Ever After High, is also considered canon for Ever After High. The only accepts contributions that relate to canon (with one exception). Following the example set by the , Original Characters are not admitted. If you wish to tell the world about your OC, please post information on them on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. What is Ever After High canon? As per this article's intro, Ever After High canon is every bit of information regarding Ever After High that is true—"true" being defined on the as "by Mattel or with approval of Mattel". The one gap the above definition doesn't answer is how the wiki deals with fan material being acknowledged by Mattel, which has yet to happen but is expected to because of similar experiences with Monster High and some of the remarks in the ''Ever After High'' launch presentation. Though the wiki may report on this fan material, it is not considered canon because this material falls outside of Mattel's (lasting) control and thus out of the control of the sole authority of the Ever After High franchise. The considers there to be no hierarchy in Ever After High canon. That means that if, for instance, the facts presented in the doll diaries clash with the facts presented in The Storybook of Legends, both sets of facts are considered canon and worth reporting, but only for their respective continuities. The only sections of information on the wiki that may be written in a pan-continuity manner are characters' Character sections and locations' History sections, which detail the average of canon on those topics. The way a name is spelled is also a matter of canon. In case of doubt, the trademark is considered the correct spelling. If there is no trademark, then the spelling most used is considered correct. And if that doesn't solve the matter, then the spelling used in the source closest to the relevant fiction (ie, credits are more worthwhile than Facebook) is considered correct. Acceptable fanon There is one exception to the No Fanon-rule and that is the naming of nameless doll assortments, so far limited to 'Signature - Royals' and 'Signature - Rebels'. The has opted to use fanmade assortment names if there are no official ones available. It is, however, at any opportunity repeated that the used name is fanon: on most pages by the quotation marks around the name and on the doll assortment's own page within the infobox and within the Name section. Notes It is common on wiki's to have items in the Notes or Trivia sections about how a character or event in another franchise bears a similarity to the article's topic. The , trying to stick to canon, does not join in this. Unless there is reason to believe the similarity is intentional, similarity-trivia is not to be added to the Notes sections. Mattel and fans A very important detail about how the documents information is that the is not interested in scoops. What the is interested in is verifiable, accurate, and fairly obtained information. There are two problems that may arise when aiming for a scoop: damage to Mattel's marketing plan and damage to fan enjoyment. Again, the experiences that led up to this understanding and the subsequent actions to prevent future infringements is the 's heritage from the Monster High Wiki. The full story can be read . Suffice to say, that was an unpleasant incident both wikis rather see unrepeated. If information about the Ever After High franchise is not obtained from an official source (this includes all of Mattel's public websites and channels, plus store websites and trademark databases), it is principally not fit to be uploaded. If you can't track the source, ask an admin if they think the information or image okay to be added to the wiki. If time shows that Mattel doesn't take action to the information being shared online, then of course it automatically becomes suitable for addition. By then it's not a scoop anymore, but the wiki is assured information that is rightfully obtained and accurate. If a large number of dolls are revealed at once at any time other than during American International Toy Fair and San Diego Comic-Con International, keep an eye on the main page. There'll be a warning up if the reveal is a leak. It might happen that wrongfully obtained material ends up on the wiki and that the admins decide to keep (some of) it because deletion will only cause the information to be added again and again. In that case, this template is placed atop the page: . Another rule of 'avoiding' scoops is that the wiki does not document on webisodes that haven't been officially released in English yet. The assumes its readers to speak English and does not assume them to speak other languages too. As such, reporting on a webisode that is released in Spanish/Italian/French/etc. before it is released in English would be akin to posting spoilers, which is not the 's aim. Also, regarding the matter of accurate information being favored over scoops, chances are that information that can be gathered before a webisode is released in English is inaccurate for the English version, such as the title and the webisode's place in the volume's order. As such, the wiki does not report on non-English and non-official releases of webisodes. C